Calamity
FUCK YEAH, GO CALAMITY 8D The Watermeat Movement A long long time ago, in a thread far far away and now locked, a bunch of girls got together, and decided to make a plot group. They decided they were going to be evil. THE BADDEST OF THE BAD and whatnot. They brainstormed, made outfits and began their rping in this wonderful thread made by Cherry Springer. Soon, however, they moved to bigger and badder things....1919. The Name After debating on who would be leader of this lovely group, it was thrust upon The Twisted Truth. Slowly Team One began to form as theySpringer, ` R a i n e and Arisakisa began recruiting and doing DASTARDLY DEEDS around towns.scaring the frack out of Zelda and offing her pixie. In hindsight, I think Calvin should have been petrified of them at that time. During this time, TTT proposed a name as DASTARDLY as they were. After a few trips to Dictionary.com, TTT decide on the name Calamity, which meant something about destruction and whatnot. The group agreed on the namedidn't care and it was settled. The Saladtechs Ironically, when Calamity was in its infancy, a group of strange scientists showed up in 1919. They seemed to be researching the area and the people. Everyone was interested in them at first, because newcomers at this time were still greeted without initial hatred and neophobia. Calamity members quickly began investigating them, and at this time Avalon joined Calamity. At first, Calamity had planned to do shady things to the Saladtechs, but, after making friends and getting to know them and their plight Calamity's motives for activity changed. Darknrgy Because kids can't learn without touching something hot and getting burned, the girls of Calamity, in a last ditch effort to become evil, attempted to fool around and manipulate Darknrgy. Cherry Springer tried it first, and was overtaken by it and became very sick. TTT, in an effort to show that she's stronger than Cherry(in her mind, she had a bit of a rivalry with her/was slightly intimidated because of her previous status). This worked for a bit, and TTT was able to keep some of her sanity, but it was slowly eating her away. During her time being crazy, she met and saved Calvin Greenwood and brought him to work at Calamity. Luckily, her stupid ass was saved by the official Calamity Healer, Avalon. A-A-ALIGNMENT CHANGE! Mostly due to the influence of the Saladtechs, and finding out Darknrgy isn't shit you should be playing with, the Alignment of Calamity began to change. They become a neutral mercenary organization, and assisted the Saladtechs in finding their Boss. This endeavor however would take several or more months to do, and end in Boss and Putricia's death. After this, they floated a bit until a 1919 wide festival, in which they served pizza at. Thinking this would be a nice cover, they opened up 'Calamity Pizza' as a cover operation for their mercenary business. TWUE LABU Things would change for the group however as love was in the air. After a little gay from Calvin and the true feelings of Arisa said outloud, the two went out awhile before getting married. This followed in a god awful baby wave and some other stuff. I think Raine died in the Nothing plot, but that'll be said later. TTT was married to Pyro, Cherry was married to Ekiette, Arisa is with Calvin, Avalon is with a Saladtech....wow. /srs Calamity now Calamity is now a Pizza shop cover with a magical chemical production underground. Their change started when Cherry made CURE and exploded from there. Since TTT left for greener pastures(Hell), Calvin is now the leader of Calamity, with Kawwa Dangers as his co-leader.